stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Wario's New Partner likes Purple
"Wario's New Partner likes Purple" is the 4th episode of the first season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 4th episode overall. Description Bowser decides to send Wario an extra helper to capture the Mario Brothers. Who could this mysterious man be? Overview Wario gets a letter from an angry Bowser who sends Wario another man to help him. Mario and Luigi chat about Donkey Kong and then play soccer. Their game is interrupted by Wario, who reveals his younger brother and new partner Waluigi. The two heroes and the two villains then get ready to fight. Synopsis recognizing his brother,Waluigi]] Wario walks over to the mailbox and is surprised to see that a letter has come for him. He opens it and finds it is from Bowser, who is furious that he has yet to capture Mario and Luigi and return them to the Mushroom Kingdom. He tells Wario that he is sending a second man to assist him in capturing the Mario Brothers. Bowser hopes both Wario and the second man will be able to capture Mario and Luigi and send them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Wario is furious that King Bowser would make him work with a partner and says he only works alone. Suddenly, a mysterious person starts walking towards Wario. Quickly, Wario turns around, sees the figure, and recognizes him, pointing at him and exclaiming, "You!". Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are standing on a street corner. Mario tells his brother how he had to clean up the bathroom for three hours because of Donkey Kong. Mario then suggests they play soccer, and they get in a truck and drive to a field. and Luigi playing soccer]] On the battlefield, Mario and Luigi are in a soccer match. Mario wins easily and cheers at his victory. Then Luigi turns around and spots something, immediately informing Mario. Wario is present, along with his younger brother and new partner Waluigi. Waluigi introduces himself and tells Mario and Luigi that he is going to make them regret leaving the Mushroom Kingdom. However, Mario still refuses to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom and wants to stay in the Real World with Luigi. Waluigi refuses to let the Mario Brothers run away and forces them to face Wario and himself. Mario realizes that they have no choice but to face Wario and Waluigi, so the two heroes and the two villains prepare to battle. EPISODE IV: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Voice of Bowser / Narrator * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario * Doug Orofino as Waluigi Locations * The Mailbox * The Battlefield Letters * The First Letter to Wario Production Notes Series Continuity * This is Waluigi's first appearance. * Donkey Kong is mentioned for the first time. Character Revelations Coming soon! Soundtrack All cues used, in order of usage (repeats included). * 4M1 - Title Theme, (Super Mario 64) * 4M2 - Ganondorf, (Hyrule Symphony) * 4M3 - Perfect Night, (Trigun) * 4M4 - Powerful Mario, (Super Mario 64) * 4M5 - The Alternate Route, (Super Mario 64, OCRemix.org) * 4M6 - The Early Years - A Scrapbook (Jersey Boys: Original Broadway Cast Recording) * 4M7 - Theme From Jaws, (Monster Hits Vol. 1) * 4M7A - Perfect Night, (Trigun) * 4M7B - Theme From Jaws, (Monster Hits Vol. 1) * 4M8 - O Fortuna, (Carmina Burana, Toulouse Capitole Orchestra) * 4M9 - Player Down, (Super Mario Bros.) Trivia * The "Do you feel lucky?" line is from Dirty Harry. It was spoken by Clint Eastwood's character Harry Callahan. * This is the first battle in the entire series. ** Also, this is the first time where fireballs were used. * This episode introduces three important music cues. ** The Alternate Route, re-mixed by ParagonX9, remained a major backing and battle track throughout the series even until its closure. ** Perfect Night was reused several seasons later as a theme for the Darkness. ** O Fortuna has been used on occasion throughout the series for dramatic effect, such as the transformation of Bowser in "Act I Part 1" of the film. Goofs Coming soon! External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 4 Category:Season One